My Little Byunie
by BaekToYou
Summary: Tanpa sengaja chanyeol bertemu anak kecil yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Byun Baekhyun! pertemuan pertama membawanya pada pertemuan pertemuan berikutnya. Apakah chanyeol seorang pedofil? /summary apa ini - - / baca dan review aja kalo penasaran ya . .
1. Chapter 1

**My little Byunie**

Author: BaekToYou  
rated: SU

Warn: FF YAOI. Y-A-O-I. Wai-ei-o-ai. BL. Be-El. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide ._."

"Secuil review dari anda, mampu mengobarkan hutan semangat dalam diri saya."

...0o0o...

"Ahhhhhhh...aku bosaaannnn!"

Serempak dua orang lelaki tampan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang duduk seraya menjambak rambut ikalnya frustasi. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mengendikan bahu tak mau tahu. Lelaki yang terlihat gila sebelumnya malah semakin gelisah. Ia mendecih lalu membanting IPadnya yang belum genap 6 jam ia beli. "Haaa~!"

Seseorang berjaket kulit diantaranya mendekat. "Ini sudah tempat ketiga, setelah sebelumnya pantai dan pub yang sengaja dikosongkan untukmu. Kau masih merasa bosan? Hey, ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Sehun. Seperti yang kita tahu, chanyeol memang suka merepotkan orang" celetuk lelaki berkulit tan.

"Ya! Kai.. apa kau ingin aku mati kebosanan?" rengeknya lagi.

"Kau mau mati dengan cara konyol? " namja berambut hitam itu tergelak tawa lalu mulai memilih beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di etalase. Kini mereka berada di sebuah Mall ternama yang –lagi lagi dikosongkan. Ini semua perbuatan seorang anak bungsu dari pengusaha kaya no.3 di Korea Selatan. Dengan kekuasaan atas nama ayahnya ia bisa sekali jentik membuat sebuah pantai sepi, jet pribadi antar negara bahkan membeli sebuah pulau hanya untuk tempat berjemur.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya melihat tingkah temannya yang tak tahu diri. Lihat, mereka malah asyik memilih pakaian dan mengacuhkannya. "Tuan, apa kau ingin mencoba salah satunya?" tawar seorang pelayan wanita padanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berbalik pergi.

Saat hendak memencet tombol lift, namja berambut brunette itu merasa celananya seolah ditarik berulang-ulang. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil membawa boneka kelinci tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Ahjussi~... umm.. nae eomma eodiseo?"

"Eomma?" ia mengulangnya. Anak itu mengangguk. "Bukan urusanku! Sana cari sendiri!" pekiknya. Ia kembali bersikap acuh. Tapi tunggu, samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar ada suara isakan di dekatnya. Jangan bilang kalau yang Chanyeol pikirkan itu benar—

"A-ahjussi~... hiks.. nae eomma.. eomma.. huwaaaaa...!" sayangnya, itu memang benar #poor Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Ia berkacak pinggang. Sungguh pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang sangat memuakkan –baginya. Ada anak kecil menangis disaat moodnya sedang tidak baik. Kalau saja tidak ada malaikat yang selalu mengawasinya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah melipat anak itu menjadi beberapa bagian ke dalam koper lalu mengirimnya ke pulau antah berantah di ujung dunia.

"Ya.. ada apa denganmu hah?! Berhentilah menangis! Kau pikir ibumu akan datang? Tidak ada orang lagi disini selain orang-orangku! Aiishh.."

Chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu. "Baiklah. Mana ibumu?" tanyanya. Anak tersebut diam dari tangisnya. Masih memandang Chanyeol, ia menggeleng. "Ck! Kau tersesat?" kini anak kecil itu terdiam cukup lama. Siapa yang tak kasihan melihat kedua mata berbinar itu memerah karena tangisan, termasuk Chanyeol. Bulu lentik anak itu terlihat basah. Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Itulah sisi lembut dari seorang park chanyeol.

"Ok. Kau tunggu disini. Aku sudah menelpon seseorang untuk membawamu ke penitipan anak hilang atau kau hapal jalan rumahmu? Kau bisa minta antarkan padanya, arasseo?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si anak tadi Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Beberapa detik sebelum pintu lift tertutup, ia bisa melihat bagaimana anak kecil itu mulai berjongkok memeluk lututnya.

...0o0o...

Ketukan jarinya menyentuh layar I-phone hitam itu terlihat lincah. Beberapa saat sambungan teleponnya tersambung. Ia berdeham memulai percakapan.

Di lain tempat , Chanyeol menyusuri koridor sebuah kantor dengan wajah kusut. Kartu kreditnya entah kenapa terblokir saat ia berniat akan membeli sebuah benda penting penopang hidupnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Secepatnya ia harus kembali dan membeli sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru yang ia lihat di toko tadi.

"Well, so far so good.. We can discuss about it as soon as possible.. so, How's your wife and your kids? They—"

"Appa! Igeo mwoyaa? Kenapa kartu kreditku diblokir?"

Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya lalu kembali berbicara sesuatu sebelum ia menutup sambungan telpon. "Apa-apaan kau Chanyeol?" tanyanya sabar. "Lengkingan suaramu bahkan kujamin bisa mereka dengar. Jagalah imejmu di depan calon besan.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya tak peduli. "Kembalikan kartu kreditku appa.."

"Jangan boros Chanyeol. Seingatku baru kemarin ku beri 2 juta won. Noonamu saja bisa tahan sampai 1 bulan, kenapa kau 1 hari saja tak sanggup?"

"Appa.. kumohonn.. ini PSP keluaran terbaru. Body-nya mulus, layarnya lebih lebar, game-nya bermacam-macam lagi! Appa.. jebaal~~"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya melihat tingkah pewaris perusahaannya ini. Satu kata, kekanak-kanakkan. Ia seperti mempunyai anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun ketimbang seorang lelaki berumur 18 tahun. Bagaimana nasib perusahannya di masa depan?

"Mengenai pertunangan, kau persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya Yeol.."

Chanyeol yang akan keluar ruangan dengan menimang kartu kredit baru berbalik. "Mwo? Tunangan? Nugu? Naega? Jinjja? Nan shireoyo... Lebih baik Appa nikahkan aku dengan psp saja, keluargaku akan tentram dan sejahtera" ia mengantungkan kedua tangannya lalu hilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun kembali memijat pelipisnya. Kini ia benar-benar ragu akan masa depan perusahaanya.

...0o0o...

"Anak pintar, kenapa kau bisa hapal nomor telpon ibumu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Appa yang menyuruh. Appa bilang, untuk anak sekecil Baekhie pasti akan mudah tersesat" mendengar jawaban putranya, Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun. "Ah, itu dari siapa? Bagus.." Eunhyuk mencuri pandang dari jalan ke sesuatu yang tengah di genggam Baekhyun.

"Ini sapu tangan.."

"Dari siapa?"

"Eumm.. dari ahjussi.."ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendongak ke arah eommanya. Dari situ Eunhyuk bisa melihat rona pink di kedua pipi anaknya.

"Kau berterima kasih kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Umm.. haruskah?"

Eunhyuk berbalik. "Harus. Lain kali kalau ketemu dia, bilang terima kasih dan kembalikan sapu tangannya.. ayo cuci kakimu Baekhyun! Sebentar lagi appa pulang" Eunhyuk menuntun tangan mungil Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

...0o0o...

Tiga mobil keluaran terbaru terlihat mengkilap di bawah terik cahaya matahari. Dengan laju yang makin melambat, mobil-mobil itu berhenti tepat di halaman kampus dengan teratur tanpa keluar jalur satu senti pun.

Kai keluar dari mobil sports hitamnya dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar hingga dekiknya tercipta sempurna. Setelah itu, disusul Sehun keluar dari mobil mercedes silver. Mereka terlihat seperti cassanova. Terutama Kai, lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil sports dark rednya. Di rapikannya dasi dan jas yang ia kenakan lalu mereka mulai melenggang masuk ke dalam area kampus.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung tinggi tersebut. Dengan riang ia berjalan seirama mensejajarkan dengan langkah besar ibunya. Baekhyun mendongak saat langkah ibunya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Baekhyun, eomma ada rapat pagi. Jadi, kau berjalan-jalan dulu ya di sekitar sini? Atau kau ingin makan? Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus lalu belok kiri.. ara?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne eomma. Annyeong~!"

Anak itu menatap heran pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Mereka semua berdecak kagum dan memasang ekspresi gemas begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan. Apa ada yang luar biasa dari penampilan Baekhyun? Ia hanya mengenakan sweater baby blue, sepatu putihnya pun terlihat biasa saja. Apalagi topi rajutnya yang terlihat kebesaran, membuat helai-helai coklat rambut Baekhyun menyembul keluar. See? Biasa saja kan? *AAAAA LUCUUUU- ini suara authornya nyempil dikit.

Sehun sekali lagi mencubit pipi Luhan sehingga membuat rona merah di kedua pipi namjachingunya muncul. Ia baru akan mencubit pipi tirus itu lagi sebelum Luhan menginterupsi, "Tunggu.."

"Wae chagi?" tuntut Sehun. Ia mengikuti arah pandang namjachingu-nya itu dan di dapatinya sosok anak kecil yang terlihat sangat manis tengah berjalan seraya menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. "Kyeopta.. siapa anak itu?" tanyanya. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya lalu mulai mendekati anak tersebut.

"Kau siapa anak manis?"

"hana..dul..set, eoh? annyeonghaseyo ^^ aku Byun Baekhyun, eonni"

Luhan terkesiap, sementara sehun terkikik. "A-aku ini namja.." ucap luhan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sementara Chanyeol memencet tombol di pspnya dengan kasar. Beberapa pukulan lagi maka avatarnya akan menang di level 56 ini. Ia menatap serius dan penuh konsentrasi pada dua animasi di dalam benda visual dan audio itu tanpa memberhentikan gerakkan tangannya.

"Ya! Sehun! Aku berhasil!" ia berteriak senang sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa sosok yang dipanggil sehun itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Hanya ada Kai. Lalu mana sehun? Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sehun dan Luhan tengah berlutut membelakanginya. Ia mendekat lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun, aku—MWOO! Kenapa kau ada disini?" pekik Chanyeol keras. Matanya melebar dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti menatap Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lama. Tangan kecilnya tak mampu mendekap sempurna pada lebar paha Chanyeol.

"Kau..kau mengenalnya yeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kai. Lalu Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan harum strawberry diterima Chanyeol. "Gamsahamnida ahjussi atas sapu tanganmu.." ia tersenyum manis sekali.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi? Aku bahkan belum genap 20 tahun!"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Panggil aku hyung! Kau itu masih kecil tapi minta ditimpuk psp.. berapa umurmu hah?"

"Aku 8 tahun ahjuss—ah, hyung.. hyung? Tidakkah itu terlalu muda untukmu?"

"Hyung ya hyung! Dengar, kita hanya berbeda 10 tahun! Kau mau kupanggil haelmoni? Haelmoniku berumur 70 tahun!"

"Ah..haelmoni Baekhyun berumur 75! Itu artinya aku lebih tua.. jadi kau harus panggil aku hyung.. hehe"

"Tapi—"

"Panggil aku hyung!"

Sehun, kai dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Chanyeol sekarang. "Menurutku tidak ada bedanya.."celetuk kai.

Sehun mengangguk. "Benar. Kurasa mereka cocok.. sama-sama kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa.."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir plump-nya. "Kau panggil aku hyung.." tunjuknya pada Chanyeol yang semakin cengo. Ia harus memanggil anak yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya dengan sebutan hyung? Ada apa ini? Apa dunia terbalik?

"Andwae!"

"Yeollie! Panggil aku hyung!"

He? Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau tau namaku darimana hey bocah?" Baekhyun mehrong. Ia menujuk name tag Chanyeol di samping atas jasnya.

"C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L! Panggil aku hyung! Aku ini hyung mu yeollie!"

"MWOYA? YEOLLIE? APA APAAN ITU?"

Baekhyun yang kesal akan sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala –menurutnya– langsung mendekat dan menarik dasi Chanyeol sehingga jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin sempit. Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan pipi merona merah. Mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Pokoknya Yeollie panggil aku hyung! Arachi?!"

Bandara internasional incheon terlihat padat seperti biasanya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, bandara yang menjadi salah satu bandara terbaik di dunia itu memang dipenuhi hilir mudik orang-orang dari berbagai negara. Tak terkecuali wanita berambut sebahu hitam itu. Wajah dengan mata bulat itu tetap terpancar kecantikkannya meskipun dalam kungkungan kaca mata besar hitamnya.

"Halo. jemput aku segera. Thanks"

"Yeollie..."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Sementara disampingnya Kai terus-terusan menggodanya dengan mengikuti suara cempreng anak kecil yang entah keluar dari batu mana memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'yeollie'.

"Yeollie.. hyung, menyukaimu.."

"Ya! Kai berhentilah! Kau membuatku mual!"

Sontak seluruh anak dan Kim seonsaengnim—dosen killer itu—menoleh ke arah bangku di baris ke 6 dari 5 baris bangku. Chanyeol mendecih sedangkan kai di sebelahnya hanya terkikik geli. "Ada masalah apa Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ribut sekali lagi, kau tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya."

Lelaki tinggi itu mendeath glare kedua pemuda yang dia anggap gila itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka kembali fokus pada pelajaran ketika ada seorang mahasiswa datang ke kelas mereka. Sehun menepuk pundak kai yang notabene duduk di depannya.

"Sstt kai, si mata bulatmu datang tuh."

Kai melihat ke arah pintu dan ternyata benar—si mata bulat itu datang. Oke, kai tidak tahu namanya siapa dan seenak jidat yoochun seonsaengnim yang lebar, ia menjulukinya si mata bulat.

Setelah si mata bulat berbincang sebentar dengan kim seonsaengnim, ia tersenyum kepada seluruh anak di kelas chanyeol. "Eum.. Joseonghamnida. Apakah disini ada yang bernama park chanyeol?" tanyanya.

Kai yang sudah merasa terbang di awan, menikmati angin sepoi sepoi dan hilir mudik burung merpati itu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah tepat di kandang sapi. Sapi dengan wajah mirip chanyeol yang tersenyum menyebalkan padanya. Ia merengut kesal.

"A-aku?"

Si mata bulat itu mengangguk dan chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari kelas. Sehun kembali menepuk pundak kai. Lelaki tan itu menoleh dengan wajah kusutnya. "Apa?"

"Calm down, 'k? He's yours."

Kai menarik ujung bibirnya; santai. "I know it Sehun."

Chanyeol sedikit menggerutu ketika si mata bulat meninggalkannya sesaat setelah ia sampai di kantin. Jadi, untuk apa ia di kantin? Apa si mata bulat itu akan kembali dan mentraktirnya makan? Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Yeollie.."

Entah kenapa, chanyeol merasa otaknya sedang linglung sekarang. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara menyebalkan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Yeollie!"

Chanyeol menepuk telinganya. Berharap dengungan lebah atau lalat di telinganya hilang. Jujur, ia merasa familiar dengan bisikan ini..

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"LALAT MACAM APA—NEO?"

TBC

Berikan saya dukungan/? '-'


	2. Chapter 2 -Perasaan baru-

My little Byunie

Author: BaekToYou  
rated: SU

Warn: FF YAOI. Y-A-O-I. Wai-ei-o-ai. BL. Be-El. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide ._.

Chapter 2

...0o0o...

"Yeollie!"

Chanyeol menepuk telinganya. Berharap dengungan lebah atau lalat di telinganya hilang. Jujur, ia merasa familiar dengan bisikan ini..

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"LALAT MACAM APA—NEO?"

Chapter 2

Chanyeol menatap penuh arti anak kecil di hadapannya yang sedang menjilati sendok berlumuran coklat itu. Entah ia menginginkan es teler itu atau sedang heran, apakah anak ini tidak pernah makan es sebelumnya?

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus saat melihat satu sendok penuh es teler itu di hadapan mulutnya. "Buka mulutmu yeollie. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak hingga nafsunya akan es yang meleleh itu lebih besar dari gengsinya.

"Eotte?"

Chanyeol menelannya. "Tidak enak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang belepotan coklat. Ia menatap gelas besar itu heran. Jadi, apa yang kurang dari es teler menggiurkan ini? Ia mengaduk-aduk hingga cipratan es tersebut mengenai bajunya.

"Ck! Es teler itu di makan, bukan di obok-obok!" gerutu chanyeol seraya berdiri dan berjongkok di hadapan baekhyun. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan yang tadi di kembalikan baekhyun dan mulai mengusap bibir baekhyun lembut. Anak kecil itu menatap chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang bening. Chanyeol terlihat seperti ibunya. Penuh perhatian dan...

"Wajahmu memerah. Kenapa? Apa otakmu beku karna makan es?" oke, itu nggak ada hubungannya.

Dan...apa? baekhyun tidak tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa itu. apa? Apa? APA?

Usapan chanyeol turun hingga sweater yang baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun masih menatapnya. Masih mencari kata apa yang pas untuk melanjutkan deksripsinya tentang pemuda yang dengan lembut membersihkan bajunya.

Mungkin bukan baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi ia hanya belum tahu apa kelanjutannya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kelas." chanyeol menoleh, jasnya ditarik. "Apa?"

"Baekhyun tersesat~"

"Lalu? apa peduliku?" ia berbalik, kali ini ada sesuatu yang menggelayut di pahanya.

"ANTARKAAN BAEKHYUN~!"

"APA IBUMU SUKA BERTERIAK? HHH.. Bicara pelan juga aku masih dengar. Oke, aku antar!"

Dan di ruang guru, eunhyuk bersin di tengah rapat.

Sebuah mobil alphard hitam berhenti. Ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka, sebuah kaki beralaskan high heels merah turun dan melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki rumah mewah itu. Mewah ada singkatannya. MEpet saWAH. Apaan coba.

"Good afternoon..." sapanya ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Good aft—Kim Yejin? Long time no see.. How are you dear?" mereka berpelukan hangat. Salah satunya mengusap rambut yejin sayang. "I'm fine Minnie ahjumma, and you?" Yejin melihat sekeliling. "Eum..where's everyone?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun di kantor dan chanyeol masih di kampus. Wanna eat cake?" Yejin mengangguk senang. Terbayang di otaknya bagaimana nanti chanyeol akan terpesona akan dirinya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah *eaa* oke, Yejin pindah ke amerika saat dia dan chanyeol lulus smp. Jadi, apakah chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria tampan? Pikir yejin.

Tampan? Hellooo~ pesanku, jangan pingsan kalau ketemu chanyeol.

Sekian. Author nyempil bentar. Oke lanjut ke cerita. Jadi sekarang chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobilnya karena ternyata ibunya baekhyun yang sangat baik, bijaksana dan penuh tanggung jawab itu lupa bahwa anaknya yang imut, lucu, dan pendiam ini masih teronggok di kampus chanyeol. Pendiam? Tolong di coret.

"Jadi yang benar itu belok kiri apa kanan?" tanya chanyeol.

"Eum.. kiri."

Dan ketika mobil sudah belok ke kiri, baekhyun menginterupsi. "Eh, kanan! Tadi harusnya belok kanan!"

Atau seperti ini..

"Tadi itu harusnya belok, ayo mundur lagi!" chanyeol pun memundurkan mobilnya. "Maju lagi.." mobil kembali maju. "Mundur lagi.." mundur. "Nah, bentar ya. baekhyun mau pipis dulu."

Dan kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali. Mari kita berdoa akan keselamatan baekhyun, semoga chanyeol tidak membuangnya ke kali terdekat.

Si mata bulat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangannya ada sebuah headband yang ia rajut semalaman. Padahal besoknya ulangan sejarah. Maaf ya, curhat bentar. Besok hime ulangan sejarah ._.

Karna ngga ada yang peduli akhirnya cerita kembali ke si mata bulat. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu lapangan indoor basket. Tepat saat itu Kai melintas sambil mendribble bola dengan kerennya—menurut si mata bulat. Dan ketika waktu istirahat tiba, si mata bulat berjalan menjauh. Namun sayang, gerombolan fans kai datang seperti unjuk rasa, membuat si mata bulat terjatuh.

"Mana headbandku..?" gumamnya mencari-cari.

"Oppa~ terima ini!"

"Headband yang bagus.." kai menerimanya. Seharusnya si mata bulat—oke, hime capek nulis si mata bulat—sebut aja dia kyungsoo tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Itu headbandnya..tapi kenapa perempuan itu…dan kyungsoo langsung berlari dari situ.

"RUMAHMU DIMANA SIH?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia mengemut jari telunjuknya—pose berpikir. Chanyeol menarik jari itu tapi baekhyun memasukkannya lagi. Tarik, masuk, tarik, masuk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Mau di turunkan di jalan juga kasihan. Ia masih punya hati. Anggap saja ini ujian dunia akhirat.

"Byun baekhyun hyung yang manis, rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum 100 watt.

"Di dekat kampus, belok kiri sedikit, sampai."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia menginjak gas dan langsung ke gigi 5. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. "BILANG DARI TADI KEK!" dan mobil itu langsung melaju cepat berbalik arah setelah berjam-jam mereka berputar-putar.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Baekhyun? Gwaenchana?"tanya eunhyuk yang melihat baekhyun pulang dengan wajah pucat bin kapok. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk pinggang sang empunya surga erat. Terlepas dari apakah eunhyuk adalah seorang ibu yang bertanggung jawab atau tidak.

"Umma…"

"Ne?" eunhyuk mengusap rambut baekhyun lembut.

"….Jantung baekhyun berdebar-debar. Dug dug..dug dug..dug dug.. begitu bunyinya. Wajah baekhyun juga rasanya panas..baekhyun rasanya…" adunya pada eunhyuk. Baekhyun yakin, bukan karena es teler atau kecepatan mobil chanyeol yang di atas rata-rata tadi. Tapi karena….

"suka."

"Suka?" baekhyun mendongak. Menampakan wajahnya yang menuntut penjelasan. Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun. Diusapnya pipi chubby anaknya itu dan mencubitnya pelan. "Iya, suka itu merasa nyaman dengan orang. Merasa senang ketika bersamanya. Merindukannya jika orang itu tidak ada."

Baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Oke, dia memang nyaman. Apalagi saat chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap ujung bibirnya dan bajunya yang kotor. Centang.

Senang ketika bersamanya? Jujur, ketika dirinya dan chanyeol berputar-putar di jalanan kota seoul. Baekhyun senang. Teramat malah. Jadi, centang.

Merindukannya? Entahlah.

"Aku pulang.." chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Insiden dengan baekhyun tadi sempat membuat naik darahnya. But, itu menyenangkan. Sangat. Dan chanyeol menginginkan itu. ia merasa….entahlah, katakan saja ia nyaman bersama baekhyun. Centang. Well, 'jalan-jalan' tadi juga tidak buruk, kan? Apa tadi sudah dikatakan bahwa itu menyenangkan? Oke, centang.

Sejujurnya, ada pertanyaan , sepatu punya siapa di depan pintu? Terlihat bukan sepatu ibunya, atau ayahnya? Please deh, itu high heels.

"Chanyeol.. wassup?" sebuah suara asing menyapa pendengaran chanyeol. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yejin tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengangkat alisnya, "Nugu?" Yejin mendekat, ia menoyor dahi lelaki tinggi itu pelan. "Lupa padaku, eoh? Aku Yejin! Kim yejin!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan tak berapa lama senyumnya merekah. Ia memeluk Yejin sekilas lalu menatapnya moru buteo balkkeut kajji (dari atas sampe bawah) *sok korean* "Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku baik, gomawo. Aku disini karena—"

"Oh chanyeol, Ini Yejin. Calon tunanganmu." Itu suara sungmin yang kekuatan tiap dengungnya merambat seperti kekuatan D.O pada MV MAMA; gempa atau seperti chen; petir.

"Tu-tunangan? Ta-tapi.."

"Woaa..chanyeol, kau sudah bertemu Yejin? Jadi, sampai dimana? Ayo kita lanjutkan sambil makan malam." kyuhyun datang. Membuat chanyeol gelisah. Tunangan katanya. Wtf is going on. Ia tidak mau. Ever. Demi psp dan kawan-kawan. Chanyeol butuh pencerahan.

"Umma..?"

Di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat, eunhyuk dan sungmin mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya masing-masing.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar, ya?"

Eunhyuk berpikir, teringat akan cerita anaknya tadi, "Es teler?" sementara sungmin juga berpikir, "Kim Yejin?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?" tanya sungmin dan eunhyuk bersamaan. Oke, beda tempat loh ya.

"Entahlah.."

Dan rasa rindu itu datang.

TBC

maaf kalau mengecewakan ;_; untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik, kasih saya kritik dan saran coba ._. makasih :****


	3. chapter 3 -koloni ikan-

My little Byunie

Author : BaekToYou

Main cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

* * *

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mendapati Kim Yejin yang dengan seenaknya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya perempuan itu tahu diri, dia bukanlah siapa siapa—hanya seorang teman lama—yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan ketika chanyeol menyuruhnya ke luar, perempuan itu malah berinisiatif ingin mandi juga. _What the—_pikir chanyeol. Kamarnya bukan hotel!

Chanyeol sendiri adalah sosok yang dingin dan temperamental di balik sifat hyperaktifnya tentu saja. Juga _moody. _Entah karena apa, hari ini dilaluinya dengan pikiran kacau dan membosankan. Padahal hari ini adalah hari dimana ia tak harus direpotkan dengan mengantar pulang anak orang atau beradu mulut dengannya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia berkata bahwa..

.

.

Hari ini…kosong.

"Kumohon keluarlah. Aku lelah." Ucapnya yang keberapa kali dan untuk kesekian kali juga, yejin masih berpura-pura bahwa ia adalah tunarungu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Jadi, kalau kau tak mau keluar, aku yang keluar." Ucapnya dingin dengan bantingan tasnya pada lantai. Perempuan itu belum sadar sepenuhnya hingga bunyi debuman dan deru mesin mobil terdengar.

"Ada masalah?" sungmin datang tergopoh-gopoh. Seumur umur ia melihat sisi lain chanyeol yang seperti itu adalah 10 tahun silam. Dengan suara mesin mobil yang diganti dengan bunyi kayuhan sepeda. ketika kucing yang amat ia sayangi meninggal dan ia merasa kesepian. Sungmin tahu, betapa sensitifnya hati anaknya itu.

"Aku—tidak tahu. Dia datang dan—keluar begitu saja. Apakah chanyeol orang yang seperti itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang sedang dialaminya."

…o0o0o…

Ini hari kelima. Ketika chanyeol mendengus sebal sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar.

Ia baru sadar, mobilnya—atau ia—suka sekali _ngebut _hingga sosok kecil itu menangis meraung-raung karena ketakutan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa sekarang ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lamban.

Mobilnya sudah berhenti di beberapa tempat, seperti taman kanak-kanak, taman bermain dan kedai es krim. Chanyeol sendiri tak habis pikir, kenapa ia jadi suka dan berhenti untuk sekedar melihat tempat tempat itu. Berharap ada satu saja seorang anak yang ia kenali disana—chanyeol mengelak pikiran itu.

Sebenarnya ia tak perlu berpikir, karena ia pergi dengan tujuan pasti.

* * *

Kim yejin datang lagi, kali ini membawa serta kedua orang tuanya yang chanyeol kenal baik. Mereka makan malam dengan hikmat di selingi canda tawa—terkecuali chanyeol. Ia tak ambil pusing dan tak mau tahu sebelum akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal pastinya?" nyonya kim tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari sungmin. Ia menoleh pada suaminya, "Lebih cepat, lebih baik 'kan?"

"3 bulan lagi?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Apa?!" Ia melirik sungmin. Berharap bahwa kalimat 'anak dan ibu memiliki ikatan batin' memang terbukti adanya. "Itu terlalu lama! Bulan depan, bagaimana?" dan dengan itu chanyeol ingin sekali menusuk kepalanya dengan garpu. Demi dewa neptunus, ada apa dengan otak ibunya?!

"Aku sudah selesai."

Gesekan lantai dengan kaki kursi itu menjadi penghancur kebahagiaan antara dua calon besan. Chanyeol keluar serta merta membawa mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia mungkin takkan pulang malam ini, percayalah keluarga kim yejin memang suka sekali tidur di kasur orang—sebut saja menginap.

Cukup lama bermain angin, chanyeol memutuskan untuk memesan kamar di sebuah apartement. Dan setelah melepas batterai ponselnya, ia tidur pulas.

* * *

Ini hari minggu jadi ia tidak perlu sekolah. Chanyeol bangun hanya untuk mengambil nampan susu dan koran di pintu depan.

"Aih~ terimakasih sayang, kuenya enak sekali loh."

"Baekhyunie yang membuatnya ahjummaa, eung..dibantu eomma juga sih ^^/ " Padahal baekhyun hanya menabur chocochips saja.

"Oh ya? kyeowo~ cepat besar ya baekhyun, salam untuk eomma mu."

"Besar? Eum..apanya ._. ? Ya sudah, annyeong haseyooo ahjumaaa *^^* "

Chanyeol menoleh, didapatinya anak kecil dengan balutan kaus tanpa lengan kebesaran—mungkin untuk 1-2 tahun diatasnya—berjalan dengan membawa keranjang yang lebih besar darinya hingga ia harus menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya hanya focus pada keranjang itu. Tiba tiba kaki kanannya tersandung kaki kirinya sendiri (?)

"Eh!" kaget chanyeol melihat dari belakang. Tapi ajaibnya, anak itu tidak jatuh. Applause ._.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Eh? eung.." memiringkan kepalanya imut, baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "CHANYEOLIE?! AAAAAA~~ *o* " chanyeol gelagapan, pasalnya baekhyun kini berlari masih dengan keranjang besar itu. bagaimana jika ia jatuh, kalau berjalan saja hampir menabrak tembok.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti! Nanti jatuh bodoh! Ya!" lagi, kakinya tersandung jempolnya sendiri hingga ia—BRUK.

Isi keranjang itu sukses mendarat di gundukan coklat rambut chanyeol yang tadi berusaha menangkap tubuh baekhyun.

" ( ._.) chanyeol?"

"Hm?" jawab chanyeol dengan muka menghadap lantai (?)

* * *

"Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau chanyeolie tinggal di sini juga ._. kalau tahu, baekhyun sudah main sama chanyeolie setiap hari ^o^ " anak itu berlari memutari meja makan dengan merentangkan tangannya. Sementara chanyeol tengah mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis keramas.

ia tidak tahu apa yang anak dan ibu itu campurkan pada kue –kuenya, yang jelas, itu sangat manis dan..manis...dan benar-benar manis. Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

terakhir kali ia mencoba sesuatu yang manis adalah saat baekhyun sedang mengaduk aduk es telernya, ia heran, kenapa mata anak itu bisa begitu berbinar-binar hanya dengan semangkuk es teler?

Ketika chanyeol selesai dengan urusan rambutnya, ia tak sengaja melihat anak kecil itu tengah berjongkok di pinggiran kolam ikan di balkon apartemennya. _Kampungan, baru melihat kolam ikan ya? Senang sekali anak itu. _Pikir chanyeol.

Tapi tunggu—

Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendapati baekhyun tengah mengambil satu persatu ikan-ikan itu dengan tangannya dan meletakkannya di lantai. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuat koloni ._.) ikan biru dengan ikan biru, merah dengan merah dan...chanyeol?" ia memanggil chanyeol yang sedang menjambak rambutnya. "APA?!"

"Tangan baekhyun di gigit ;_;)" ia menarik tangannya dari dalam air untuk menunjukan pada chanyeol ada seekor kepiting tengah menggigit ujung jari mungilnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" tanyanya pelan sambil membalut jari baekhyun dengan plester. Ia melirik tangannya sendiri yang juga ikut diplester, pasalnya sehabis baekhyun berkata seperti itu, ia menyodorkan tangannya membuat kepiting itu berpindah haluan ke tangan chanyeol.

Lebih bodohnya, chanyeol menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Sedikit, tapi plester ini terlalu polos. Tidak ada gambarnya, punya baekhyun ada gambar ularnya." Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di depan wajah chanyeol. "Ini plester, bukan buku gambar." Jawab chanyeol ketus.

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan tatapan memelas baekhyun. ia menatap jarinya dengan pandangan pilu, seolah sebuah plester polos adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu sesedih itu =_=" baekhyun menatapnya, ia menambah kadar kemelasannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat dengan efek sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Okay okay, pakai ini dan gambar plestermu." Ia menyodorkan sekotak penuh spidol warna-warni dan meninggalkan anak kecil itu di tengah ruang tamu untuk pergi ke balkon. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengurus kolam ikan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan baekhyun sampai membuat koloni ikan seperti itu.

_Ting tong. Ting tong_.

_Ting tong. Ting tong_.

Cklek.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apa anakku ada disini? Dia kecil, kausnya putih dan membawa sekeranjang—omo, itu keranjangnya!"

Chanyeol melirik keranjang kosong itu. "Baekhyun ada disini, dia sedang—"

"Eomma!" belum selesai chanyeol berbicara, anak itu datang dan memeluk kaki ibunya. "Ini chanyeolie, ahjussi yang baekhyun ceritakan itu." tunjuknya pada chanyeol dan chanyeol bisa melihat hasil gambaran baekhyun pada plesternya. Satu buah lingkaran kecil dengan dua titik besar di tengahnya dan...apa itu gambar dirinya?

"Oh yang itu ya? Aduh, maaf merepotkanmu waktu itu dan terimakasih banyak. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu chanyeol-ssi."

"Ne annyeong."

Ia baru akan menutup pintu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Tunggu—em, anu, kulihat kau orang baik dan baekhyun menyukaimu." Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung, ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Begini, besok aku ada kunjungan untuk guru honorer di Busan, sedangkan appa-nya sedang ke luar kota. Apa aku bisa menitipkan baekhyun padamu? Titipkan saja baekhyun pada penjaga kantin saat kau ada pelajaran, dia kenal kami kok."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja..'

"Aku.."

"Oh, tidak bisa ya? kau sekolah di sma jungsang kan? Kau tahu aku juga seorang guru honorer di sana kan?"

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang mematikan dibalik kata-katanya. Mampus kalau ada masalah dengan sekolahnya, apalagi dengan nilainya. Kyuhyun—ayahnya, tidak akan segan segan mencabut kartu atmnya. Atau sungmin—ibunya, akan mempercepat hari tunangannya dengan kim yejin itu.

"B-baiklah."

TBC.

Maaf updatenya lama bingit dan ga memuaskan =_= saya udah mulai sibuk sama sekolah, udah kelas tiga ._. doain saya ya ;A;

Oh ya, buat jarak sama pemisahnya, udah saya perbaiki. Makasih udah rcl, rcl lagi ya ._.

Plis jangan jadi siders /.\


	4. Chapter 4 -Chanyeolie hyung-

My little Byunie

by : BaekToYou

genre : idk ._.

main cast : BaekYeol

A/N : makasih yang udah review di chap chap sebelumnya, makasih, makasih bingit/? :***

tetap semangat buat review ya ._.

* * *

Jadi dimulailah 'Pengalaman bermalam bersama Chanyeolie'. Itu ditulis baekhyun di atas kertas gambarnya dengan gambar satu orang atau stick man—karena bentuknya sangat kurus seperti stik—dengan rambut mengembang dan dua titik besar serta senyuman lebar.

"Apa saat aku tersenyum terlihat sangat bodoh seperti gambar ini?" begitu pikir chanyeol saat ia melihatnya. Matanya juga menangkap satu gambar lagi, stick man kecil yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu tidak sadar jika ia tengah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

* * *

"Baekhyunie mau susu strawberry~! *o*"

"Chanyeol, baekhyunie mau permen strawberry *o*"

"Oh! Ada es krim strawberry! \( *o*)/\(*o* )/ "

"Chanyeol—"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan laju trolinya, membuat baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di dalamnya tersentak kecil. Ia berbalik, dan dengan polosnya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, anak ini berbahaya. Iya, sangat. Hanya dengan tatapannya, chanyeol bisa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan luluh begitu saja. Kejadian saat di lift, yang sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian atau menurunkan baekhyun di tengah jalan saat mengantarkannya pulang saat itu.

Tapi, sayangnya chanyeol tidak sejahat itu. atau, ia tidak bisa melakukannya pada baekhyun—karena sebelum sebelumnya ia sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil.

"Ada syaratnya," ini saatnya ia mengajari anak itu sopan santun.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Panggil aku hyung. Chanyeol hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu, dan kau harus memanggilku hyung—itu sopan santun baekhyunie, arra?"

"Tapi nenek—"

"Ssst—nenekku sudah meninggal, dan membicarakan orang meninggal itu tidak baik." Jelas chanyeol. Butuh beberapa detik ketika mereka berdua malah bertatap-tatapan dengan kekanak-kanakkannya. Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan baekhyun masih menatapnya ( ._. )

" eung—chanyeolie hyung? "

_Deg._

"Chanyeolie hyung ~ hyung ~ hyung ~ kenapa melamun? =3= "

_Deg._

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memerah dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Perasaaan ini asing dan—ia menikmatinya. Ini bukan seperti ketika ibunya membelikan sepeda saat umurnya 7 tahun, tapi lebih mirip ketika—apa ini namanya—chanyeol begitu menggebu ingin berteriak senang tapi ia tidak bisa.

Tidak. Tapi perasaan membuncah di dadanya ini begitu besar.

_"Dadaku rasanya ingin meledak! Luhan menerimaku! " _ tiba-tiba ia ingat kata kata sehun tempo hari.

Iya benar, rasanya ingin meledak dan tersenyum selebar mungkin. Tapi, apa ini namanya? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan ini? Aku kenapa sebenarnya?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain yang mungkin akan meredakan degup jantungnya.

"Baekhyunie, eum—baekhyun, kau mau sereal rasa vanila atau coklat? Baekhyun~?" ia menilik dan mendapati mata anak itu naik turun dengan lambat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan lucunya, tangannya masih menggenggam botol susu strawberry yang diambil dari etalase tadi. mungkin ia pikir, chanyeol akan mengembalikan botol itu dan tidak jadi membelinya.

"Kau mengantuk hm?" chanyeol mendekat, direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu dan meletakkan kepala baekhyun di pundaknya. Perlahan, ia ambil botol susu itu dan ditaruhnya di troli.

"Eung~ hoamm .." baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada leher chanyeol. Tak butuh berapa lama, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat baekhyun di lehernya. Geli, tapi ia menyukainya.

Kemudian chanyeol mendorong troli dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan lainnya menggendong baekhyun.

Syukurlah, jantung terletak bukan di kerongkongan, jika iya—mungkin baekhyun akan mengira itu adalah bunyi mainan monyetnya yang bermain drum.

* * *

"Aku bisa sekalian membuka toko serba strawberry disini." ucapnya lirih ketika membongkar seluruh belanjaannya malam itu. Mulai dari selai, permen, roti, susu, es krim, kue, sampo dan sabun. Semuanya strawberry dan tentunya manis.

Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya, ada perasaan lega dihatinya. Diliriknya kamar yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh mungil itu bergelung di dalam selimut bercorak strawberry—yang dibawanya—sambil sesekali melenguh kecil.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik sampai suara berisik itu terdengar. Suara yang berbeda dan berat. Sama sekali bukan suara baekhyun yang menggemaskan—ia teringat ketika anak itu memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Kris hyung?" kagetnya. Sosok yang dipanggil kris itu melambaikan satu tangannya, "Yo waddup? Aku tidak tau kau suka anak kecil, yeol." Ucapnya sambil melirik baekhyun yang tengah memainkan sebuah celana pendek berwarna kuning—itu celana sekolah miliknya sendiri.

"Kapan kau datang? Kau tau aku disini? ah—kau kenapa bisa masuk? Sandinya—kau tau sandinya?"

"Chanyeolie hyung~ gyahaha " keduanya menoleh dan didapatinya baekhyun dengan celana berada di kepalanya sehingga menutup sebagian mukanya kecuali hidung dan mulutnya. Pipinya menggembung saat tertawa, dan ia kembali berlari lari kecil.

Hap.

"Chanyeolie~?" baekhyun memeluk kaki seseorang yang diyakininya chanyeol.

"Bukan, aku kris. kris hyung, baekhyunie." Kris melepas celana di kepala baekhyun dan berjongkok untuk memaikannya pada baekhyun yang Cuma mengenakan celana dalam. "Kau lucu sekali. Sekolahmu dimana, baekhyunie?" tanya kris seraya merengkuh kedua pundak baekhyun.

"Eung, SD Pelangi, kris hyung 'o' "

"Oh, kebetulan, kantor hyung juga lewat situ, mau ikut mobil hyung? Nanti kita mampir beli roti atau susu dulu, mau?" tawar kris dengan kini mencubit gantian kedua pipi baekhyun. "Strawberry?"

"Tentu! Apapun yang disukai baekhyun!" pekik kris tak kalah semangat.

Sementara chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, padahal ia berencana akan membuat roti panggang dengan selai yang mereka beli semalam dan oh—bukankah ia juga membelikan baekhyun susu strawberry?

Ia terduduk lemas. Teman jauhnya itu entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan sekali pagi ini. Dengan sekali pertemuan, kris dan baekhyun langsung akrab. Chanyeol ingat, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan baekhyun dulu tidak semulus jidat kris.

"Haiiish.. =_= lalu untuk apa semalam aku membuat bekal untuk bocah itu? bodohnya kau chanyeol." Ia bangkit, tapi kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat tas koper kecil terbuka dengan seluruh pakaiannya berhamburan dimana-mana.

Itu baekhyun yang tadi pagi mencari seragam sekolahnya.

* * *

"Oh—kim yejin? Yejin-ah? kaukah itu?"

Yejin—nama wanita yang menoleh seraya menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Kai pun mendekat untuk mengetahui kenapa teman masa kecil antara dirinya dan chanyeol itu datang ke sekolah mereka.

"Kai? Omo, ada apa dengan kulitmu?"

"Berjemur 4 tahun di pantai." Jawabnya sarkastik. Ia terlalu jengah untuk ditanyai hal yang sama beratus ratus kali. 'Tidak semua orang korea berkulit putih! Lagipula, berbeda itu indah! ' demo kai dalam hati.

Lalu setelah mereka berbasa basi, yejin mengutarakan niatnya. Perempuan itu melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu hingga membuat kai ikut-ikutan risih. Apa yejin akan membocorkan rahasia paling memalukannya? Pikir kai.

"Eum—kau bersama chanyeol akhir-akhir ini? Dia jarang ada di rumah, bawaannya emosian, ada masalah?"

Kai mendengus, tebakannya salah. sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dari dulu—sewaktu kecil—kai tahu, yejin menyukai chanyeol. Jelas, hanya chanyeol yang ia beri kue—itu kalo enak, kalo gosong baru diberikan padanya. Mungkin itulah kenapa kulitnya 'agak' kecoklatan sekarang.

"Mungkin avatarnya kalah di level 60? Atau atmnya di bekukan?"

Yejin memutar matanya. "Apa ia dekat dengan seseorang? Maksudku, berhubungan—secara eum...—dekat dan terikat?"

"Oh—ada, satu."

* * *

Hari selasa sekarang, itu artinya sudah dua hari ia tinggal bersama baekhyun. ia mulai bisa menerima rak makanan di apartemennya penuh dengan berbagai bungkus rasa strawberry. Lagipula, rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan chanyeol perlahan menyukainya.

Namun ada saat dimana ia begitu kesal dengan strawberry adalah ketika ia mendapati motif strawberry di ranjangnya—dan baekhyun— berwarna kekuningan.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUN, KUBILANG JANGAN NGOMPOL LAGI!"

Atau ketika baekhyun menumpahkan cairan sabunnya terlalu banyak sehingga mau tidak mau chanyeol akan mandi dengan busa wangi strawberry. Lalu si hitam—panggilan sayang chanyeol untuk kai—akan berbicara sepanjang jam pelajaran tentang wangi tubuhnya.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda, baekhyun kecil bergelung lemah di kasur. Tidak lagi berlarian kesana kemari, atau membuat koloni.

"Baekhyunie, dokternya baik kok. Cuma di sentuh disini, disini dan disini." katanya sambil menyentuhkan jarinya pada dada baekhyun.

"Tapi—uhuk—kemarin waktu baekhyun demam juga di rawat berhari-hari di rumah sakit hyung~"

Chanyeol mendengus, kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Kalau baekhyun tidak ditangani dokter, maka akan makin parah dan ibunya pasti akan memarahinya. Ibunya guru di sekolahnya, dan ia pasti akan mengadu pada orang tuanya. Hell—anak ini menyusahkan. Pikir chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu susah sekali?! Kamu tahu? Ibumu akan mencekikku kalau kau tak kubawa ke rumah sakit! aku—"

"Tapi baekhyunie pasti tidak bisa makan strawberry lagi ;_; "

_Sudah kuduga, _batin chanyeol. Hanya strawberry yang ada di otak anak kecil ini.

"Tidak bisa bertemu teman-teman, ikan biru, ikan merah, kepiting~ T^T tidak bisa bertemu xiumin seonsaengnim, kris hyungie, tidak bertemu mongguchi~ T^T hiks..tidak bisa bertemu chanyeolie hyung~ "

Chanyeol terhenyak. Kalimatnya sederhana tapi begitu menusuk ke dalam hati nuraninya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa strawberry adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal penting yang ada di otaknya. Baekhyun memikirkan itu semua meskipun ia sedang sakit.

"Baekhyunie—hiks—nggak mau berpisah sama chanyeolie T^T hyung~ "

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Chanyeol berjongkok hingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan kasur yang tiduri baekhyun. ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anak kecil itu dengan sesekali baekhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya membuat bulir-bulir air menitik dari sana.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Baekhyunie, kalau kamu tidak ke dokter, sakitmu akan makin parah. Nanti, teman-teman, ikan-ikan, kepiting, monggu, kris hyung—semuanya, takut bermain denganmu, takut tertular."

"Semakin cepat kamu ke dokter, makin cepat kamu sembuh. Makin cepat juga bermainnya, arra?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena demam, matanya penuh dengan air mata yang siap mengalir. Dan dengan lembutnya chanyeol menyeka air mata itu.

"Sssh—jangan menangis, nanti cute nya hilang."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu. "Tapi chanyeolie hyung janji ya, baekhyun boleh main sama ikan kalau sudah sembuh? ;_; "

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Itu artinya, setiap hari ia akan mendapati ikan-ikan malang tergeletak di lantai dan kepiting ada di bak mandinya.

"Baekhyunie tidur ya? besok kita ke dokter."

"Tapi—chanyeolie temani baekhyun ya? eomma selalu memeluk baekhyun dan menyanyikan baekhyun lagu kalau sedang sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengulum senyum tulus. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin, ia belum pernah memeluk atau menyanyikan seseorang sebuah lagu. Ia tak punya adik. Chanyeol tak mungkin meninabobokan kai atau sehun kan?

Lelaki jangkung itu naik dan meletakkan tubuhnya tepat di samping baekhyun. ia mengusap punggung kecil itu sayang, dan memeluknya.

"i do believe all the love you give..

all of the things you do

love you , love you..

i'll keep you safe dont u worry

i wouldnt leave wanna keep you near 'cause i feel the same way too..

love you, love you..

I want you to know that I'm with you.."

baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti bahasa apa yang chanyeol nyanyikan, yang ia tahu bahwa suara chanyeol adalah suara yang paling ia sukai setelah suara ibunya.

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_i will please you for all the time_

_i dont wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_cause i need you i need i need you_

_so i want u to be my lady_

_you've got to understand my love.._

_you are beauiful , beautiful, beautiful,_

_beautiful , beautiful, beautiful girl.._

_-bumkey, love song_

TBC

maaf kalo ga memuaskan/? '-' ini saya ketika pas pelajaran agama. iya tau saya kafir =_=

rcl ya :****


	5. Chapter 5 - Guru menyebalkan -

MY LITTLE BYUNIE

Author : BaekToyou

Genre : idk

Main cast : baekyeol

a/n : Ini Cuma khayalan, dianggep canda aja. oya, kemarin aku baca manga lolita, trus agak disambung-sambungin gitu lah sama ff ini ._. ga papa ya? ga papa dong.

Trus, jujur aku agak kecewa sama yang review makin dikit. Makin absurd ya ff nya? m_m absurd absurd gini kalo masih di baca ya di review juga dong mbak~ mas~ ya yayaya '0'

Yaudah , enjoy ~

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Awan awan bergumpal indah. Matahari menyinari, semua perasaan kita. Tapi mengapa, hanya aku yang di marahi...

Lah.

Beda cerita. Beda fandom.

...SD Pelangi.

Terlihat pada jam istirahat itu murid-murid kelas 1 dan 2 berkeliaran di halaman. Kelas 1 dan 2 memang dianggap masih belum terlalu serius sehingga pelajarannya lebih sedikit dan santai daripada kelas 3 sampai 6.

Ada yang adu kecepatan lari, berlomba naik ke atas perosotan. ada pula yang bermain ayunan dengan riangnya—eh tunggu.

"Akulah sang angin ~~~ " pekiknya seraya berayun tinggi-tinggi. "Bu guru curang! Gantian dong bu.." seru seorang anak menunjuk sang angin yang ternyata gurunya sendiri.

Lah.

"Bu guru, baekhyun ga bisa lepas~!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berkuncir kuda seraya menunjuk baekhyun dengan kedua kaki masuk ke dalam jaring-jaring. Tidak bergerak. Seolah ia nyaman menggantung disana.

Baekhyun - (・∀・)

Ternyata semua bermain dengan gembira tak terkecuali gurunya.

Terlepas dari pengawasan chanyeol, baekhyun punya teman banyak. Ada Junhong—atau zelo (kemarin saat baekhyun memanggilnya 'junhongie' anak itu menangis) , Minah—perempuan dengan jepitan strawberry di rambutnya—itulah kenapa baekhyun suka dekat dengannya dan ada juga Tao—anak kecil penggerutu.

Contohnya, kemarin saat sekolah mereka mengadakan acara mencari jejak, baekhyun dikelompokan dengan Tao.

"Sepertinya ini pos pertama, ada 4 pos lagi yang harus kita—" ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat baekhyun dengan semangatnya tengah mencap kertas berisi kolom kolom kecil yang dibagikan bu xiumin tadi.

Kakinya berjinjit untuk menyamai tubuhnya dengan meja kayu di dekat pohon dan tangan kecilnya berulang kali menumbuk kertas itu.

" =_= Stempelnya sekali aja!" kemudian ia merebut kasar kertas yang penuh dengan stempelan itu.

"Biar bagus ヾ(´^ω^)ノ"

Atau seperti ini, ketika Tao sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di komplek dekat apartemen baekhyun, tiba-tiba anak itu keluar dan berhenti tepat di depan Tao.

"Tao? (・∀・) " panggilnya. Tao mengacuhkannya lalu kembali berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah ketika baekhyun masih terus mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hm, yasudah, kamu boleh ikut. Tapi kamu jangan nangis atau merepotkanku ya. sekarang banyak penculik, makanya jangan jauh-jauh, dekat sama aku—" Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia sudah tau, pasti baekhyun hilang atau teralihkan perhatiannya dengan objek lain. Ia pun menoleh.

"TAOO~~ BAEKHYUNIE MAU INNIIIII~~~ ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

Dilihatnya baekhyun tengah menggoyang-goyangkan mesin permen karet di sebuah toko (permen karet yang di dalem kaca bulat itu) hingga kacanya terlihat hampir retak.

"DENGERIN KALAU ORANG SEDANG NGOMONG! =_= " bentaknya seraya menarik tangan kecil baekhyun, takut juga siapa tahu kacanya pecah.

(゜∀゜) Baekhyun terdiam.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Tapi untuk selalu bersabar setiap hari, rasanya ia tak sanggup. Tuhan, Tao sudah tidak sanggup. Batin Tao nelangsa.

"..Kamu dengar omonganku tadi?" suaranya pelan, tapi nafasnya bersungut-sungut menahan amarah.

"Ya, dengar kok. Baekhyun disuruh deket-deket sama Tao kan?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengulum senyum. Mungkin kedai es krim di dekat taman masih berjualan sore ini. Tidak sia-sia, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya iseng lewat dekat apartemen baekhyun, tapi anak itu malah secara tidak wajar muncul di hadapannya.

* * *

Hari ini chanyeol mendapat sebuah pesan dari ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa ia rindu pada anaknya dan guru les baekhyun sudah datang.

Chanyeol sudah menceritakan tentang baekhyun dan ibunya yang pergi dinas ke luar kota tempo hari, jadi sungmin tidak keberatan malah ia berteriak di telepon ketika mengetahui akan ada tamu kecil dirumahnya.

Tapi yang diterima chanyeol ketika ia dan baekhyun sampai di rumahnya adalah Yejin dan sungmin.

"Chanyeol, guru lesnya tidak bisa datang ternyata. Eomma sudah menelpon, tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi—yejin yang akan mengajari baekhyun hari ini. Iya 'kan?" matanya melirik yejin yang tengah memperhatikan baekhyun. ia tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Cuma mengajari pelajaran dasar kan? Itung-itung latihan untuk anak kita nanti." Jawabnya lalu tertawa kecil. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia mendorong kepala baekhyun untuk mendekat pada Yejin.

Hap. Baekhyun di gendong oleh yejin. "Ayo kita mulai."

"Apa eomma yakin?"

Sungmin melirik chanyeol. "..entahlah."

* * *

Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang. Baekhyun butuh beberapa bantal lapis di pantatnya untuk membuat tubuhnya naik dan sejajar dengan meja.

" (・ω・）"

"Gambar dikartu ini apa?" tanya yejin seraya menunjukkan selembar kartu remi bergambar strawberry.

"strawberry."

Yejin tersenyum. "Benar, ini strawberry ya. lalu, ada berapa gambar strawberry nya?"

"Ng..ng..

Ng.. baekhyun suka strawberry! (゜∀゜) "

Yejin tersenyum lagi. "Bukan itu jawabannya.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia ikut tertawa haha hehe sambil menggaruk kepalanya. " Lebih banyak strawberry lebih bagus! （´・∀・｀）" pekiknya.

"Kamu nggak dengar ya?" yejin mendekat, ia tersenyum lagi. senyum yang—mengerikan.

"Dicampur susu juga enak! （´・∀・｀）"

"Hihihih..baekhyun, kalau belajar itu yang serius ya? " masih dengan senyumnya, ia menepukkan ujung kipasnya pada tangannya yang satunya.

"Baekhyun nggak ngerti（´・∀・｀）"

Plak.

"Sakit.. "

"makanya, belajar yang serius ya." senyum itu terkembang lagi.

"Nggak mau! Baekhyun mau strawberry!"

Plak.

"Nggak ada strawberry kalau kamu nggak mau belajar!" baekhyun menatap tajam yejin dan kipas sialan yang ada ditangannya. Kepalanya sakit dan ia tidak mendapat strawberry.

Maka ketika yejin lengah, ia dengan secepat kilat menarik kipas itu dan memukulkannya balik pada pucuk kepala yejin.

PLAK.

Amarah baekhyun sudah terkumpul, dan semua geplakan kipas pada kepalanya sedari tadi menjadi kekuatannya untuk membuat bekas memanjang merah pada kepala yejin. Ada cap kipas di dahinya.

Yejin tahu, jika ia keluar dan menyerah begitu saja, harga dirinya dimata sungmin—terutama chanyeol akan hilang begitu saja. tidak, yejin tidak mau itu terjadi, maka ia menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum—mengerikan.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ya karena sudah memukulmu baekhyun." baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau belum bisa menulis namamu sendiri kan? Kalau kau bisa, kuberi sebungkus strawaberry!"

Seketika kedua mata baekhyun berbinar, bayangan sebungkus penuh strawberry merah segar yang ada di supermarket memenuhi otaknya.

"Baekhyun mau!"

Dan sret. Sret. Sret. Ia mulai mencoret di kertas.

"Itu apa?" tunjuknya pada tiga garis buatan baekhyun di kertas.

"Ng..cacing ular dan cacing pita ._. "

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan berlembar-lembar kertas sudah menumpuk karena baekhyun tak juga bisa menulis namanya sendiri dalam hangul. Anak itu menautkan kedua alisnya serius, tangan kirinya terkepal di atas meja sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menulis namanya.

Namun akhirnya, tulisan 'baekhyun' dalam hangul terpampang di kertas itu.

"Bagus! Akhirnya kamu bisa baekhyun!"

"Strawberry!" pekik baekhyun senang hingga kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"Nggak ada. " ucap yejin enteng.

"..."

Yejin memeriksa make upnya dari kaca kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Ia tidak mengindahkan baekhyun setelah apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Besok kita belajar lagi ya."

"..."

"..Hei—"

"HUWAAAAAAA~~ HIKS HIKS... TT^TT CHA-CHANYEOL HIKS.." tangisnya pecah. Air mata itu dengan deras mengalir sampai wajahnya memerah. Dan chanyeol bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat baekhyun menangis sekencang ini hingga tangannya gemetaran. Ia langsung datang ke ruangan ketika mendengar baekhyun menangis, dan menemukan setumpuk kertas berceceran.

Tangan baekhyun lelah menulis demi mendapatkan sebungkus strawberry. Tapi yejin malah membohonginya.

Dan saat itu juga, chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan membawa ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan yejin seorang diri.

* * *

"Baekhyunie..ssh, uljima. Jangan menangis terus." ucapnya pada baekhyun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Nanti hyung belikan kau es krim, ya?" ucapnya lagi dan chanyeol bisa merasakan gelengan pelan di dadanya.

"Lalu? baekhyun mau minta apa? Strawberry? Nanti hyung belikan sampai baekhyun puas, bagaimana? Hm? " chanyeol mengangkat dagu anak itu hingga matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata memerah baekhyun.

"Uljima—baby.." tanpa sadar chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu. ia menyeka air di mata baekhyun. kemudian mengecup lembut kedua mata baekhyun. pemandangan manis di sore hari, ketika mereka berdua duduk dengan baekhyun berpangku pada paha chanyol di atas kasur.

"H-hyung, chanyeol hyung.. tidak akan berbohong kan?"

"Ani. Kapan aku berbohong padamu baek? Jadi tenanglah.." ia mengusak sayang kepala baekhyun hingga anak itu perlahan tertawa renyah. Chanyeol tak pernah bosan, ia selalu menunggu nada indah itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun. gelak tawa menggemaskan dan senyuman lebar dari baekhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

.

.

Chuu~~p

Dan bagaimana bibir kissable itu mendarat dengan mulus di pipinya.

TBC / END ?

di atas udah dikasih tau kan kalo aku kecewa ;-; iya, soalnya kalian (siders) ga mau review, kalian gatau betapa berartinya dukungan kalian! kalian gatau itu! kalian ga pernah bisa ngerti perasaanya aku, ga ada yang ngerti! kalian..hiks.. (apa sih)

yah, jadi.. rcl lah. aku (dan semua author) pasti waktu baca review kalian itu ngerasa bangga, senyum lebar banget nyampe dikatain gila, eh ngga segitunya juga sih == tapi seneng gitu, seneng pake banget.

makanya, rcl yah :')

gomawo :'))


	6. Chapter 6 -Chanyeol loves baekhyunie--

MY LITTLE BYUNIE

by BaekToYou

genre : idek

main cast : BaekYeoL

disclaimer : alur cerita punya saya.

A/N : makasih buat yang udah rcl dari awal nyampe akhir, kalian luar biasa '-' aku ga tau kenapa reviewnya makin kesini makin sedikit, kalo kalian tetep baca tapi ga mau rcl—itu rasanya kalian ga ngehargain (maaf) tapi serius loh :')

enjoy~

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah tau bahwa hari-harinya cerianya—kalau hang out, berbelanja dan bermain game dengan teman-temannya bisa membuatnya ceria—bisa menjadi sesuram ini. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa hidup kai dan sehun bukan hanya untuknya—melainkan untuk mereka sendiri.

Luhan sedang membaca majalah fashion dan si bodoh sehun akan mengangguk jika ia bertanya " kau akan membelikanku ini sehun-ah?" atau si gosong yang sok tebar pesona tapi sekarang malah diam-diam memperhatikan anak kelas sebelah—do kyungsoo. dan ia sendiri—si keren park chanyeol, hanya diam dengan keren, duduk dengan keren, dan merasa bosan dengan kerennya—itu kata chanyeol sendiri.

Dan ada jeda beberapa detik untuk chanyeol menghembuskan nafas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir baekhyun menginap di apartemennya.

Itu berarti tidak ada strawberry. Tidak ada bau ompol. Tidak ada igauan seperti puppy di malam hari. tidak ada ikan-ikan yang tergeletak di lantai. Apartemennya akan sepi. Tidak ada baekhyun.

Harusnya ia senang.

OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA..

Haha... ha.

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah?" chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati anak itu tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas koper kecil miliknya. Ternyata baekhyun ingat kalau besok ibunya pulang, batin chanyeol.

"Um chanyeol hyung?" ia suka bagaimana kata 'yeol' terucap dari bibir baekhyun. lucu. Karena baekhyun akan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengucap kata itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Um—bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jendela. Ia salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia meminta untuk bermain karena sebelum-sebelumnya baekhyun yang akan merengek kepadanya.

Baekhyun berbinar. Ia turun lalu mendekat ke arah pemuda lainnya. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa baekhyun hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja dan semua yang ada pada dirinya berukuran kecil. Mungil. Matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, jari-jarinya, bahkan jejak kakinya. Chanyeol ingat baekhyun pernah hujan-hujanan dan apartemennya penuh dengan jejak kaki kecil.

"Rumah-rumahan? Baekhyunie sering bermain ini di sekolah! " pekiknya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baekhyun selalu jadi mama dan papa nya adalah Tao, trus anaknya Zelo. Tapi um—karena disini nggak ada yang lain, jadi anggap aja-um.." matanya melirik ke sana kemari. "Ah, ng.. boneka ini jadi anak baekhyun sama chanyeol hyung ya?"

Papa.

Mama.

Anak.

Chanyeol ingin peran apa?

Karena yang ia tahu adalah starcraft, super mario, point blank, digimon, yugi oh—dan lain lain, tapi.. rumah rumahan?

"chanyeol hyung jadi papa ya?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. Itu artinya ia adalah suami baekhyun dan baekhyun adalah istrinya. Dan boneka panda ini—anak mereka. Dan suami itu artinya ia akan memeluk baekhyun ketika ia memasak, merayunya dan menciumnya, lalu berlanjut ke kamar dan—hell, tidak semua suami seperti ayahnya—kyuhyun.

Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya meronta ingin keluar. Tapi—ia juga ingin tersenyum.

_Baekhyun adalah istrinya. _

Membayangkan baekhyun menggunakan apron berwarna biru muda, naik ke atas kursi agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan dapur—chanyeol menggeleng. Bagaimana kalau baekhyun sedikit lebih besar? oke. Baekhyun tidak perlu naik ke atas kursi, jadi dia tengah membelakangi chanyeol dan mengaduk-aduk sesuatu. Lalu chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang kemudian ia melihat—ikan ikan di kolamnya ada dalam panci.

Ikan ikan merah dan biru itu? _what._

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. dan baekhyun mengira ia tak mau, jadi anak itu menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

"Eh—oh, bukan gitu maksudku. Aku—mau jadi...papa. ya, papa. Kita—suami istri." Ia berjongkok. "Jangan menangis, aku mau kok jadi papa :-) "

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Terlihat ragu akan tingkah chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, ia tak mau baekhyun menangis. jadi ia memegang perutnya lalu memasang wajah memelas. "Papa lapar, bisakah mama memasak untuk papa?" ucapnya dengan lagu memohon.

Baekhyun terkikik. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kemudian ia bersedekap tangan. "Bukan seperti itu! Panggil baekhyun yeobo, ara?" jelasnya dengan nada menggurui.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu yeobo." Ucapnya membuat baekhyun kaget. "Eh—tunggu dulu, maksudku—ng, aku tidak akan memanggilmu yeobo karena Tao dan pasangan pasangan lain melakukannya. Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan caraku, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu dan kau akan menoleh hanya jika aku yang memanggilnya." Sekarang gantian chanyeol yang merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tak tahu kenapa—tapi ini reflek. Natural.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan chanyeol kira ia salah bicara makanya ia salah tingkah. "Baekhyunie? Astaga, maafkan aku. apa aku salah bicara? Baek? Tatap aku."

"Ungg tidak mauuu! (/.\) " ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa tersiksa tiap baekhyun melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan perannya. Karena itu membuat hatinya berdebar. Baekhyun selalu melayaninya seperti sungmin kepada kyuhyun—ia mungkin sering mengamati ibunya. lalu akan merengek karena anak mereka menangis—maka chanyeol akan menggendong boneka itu sementara baekhyun berusaha agar anaknya berhenti menangis.

Seperti membuat mimik lucu atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan chanyeol akan menimpalinya dengan ikut berkata, " jagoan appa tidak boleh cengeng."

Dan ketika ia menatap baekhyun lamat-lamat, hatinya makin berdebar. Darahnya berdesir dan chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya.

_Aku normal kan?_

_Aku—suka wanita dan tentunya—wanita dewasa! HAHAHAHAHAHA...haha._

'Haha' what?! =_=

_Ini Cuma perasaanku yang amat bahagia karena baekhyun akan pergi dan tidak merepotkanku lagi. yeah, itu benar. Aku tidak akan menyesal dan akan hidup lebih bahagia tanpa anak itu. aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak akan..tidak akan..tidak akan..bertemu.._

Lalu sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya berteriak.

_Kau pedofil! Kau menyukai baekhyun, park fckng chanyeol! Akui itu, kau tidak mau dia pergi kan? Kau ingin memeluknya seperti kyuhyun memeluk sungmin! kau ingin terus melihat senyumnya! Kau ingin terus berada di sampingnya! Kau ingin mencium bibirnya yang mungil itu! kau ingin memiliki anak itu bodoh!_

_..kau menyukainya. Menyukai baekhyun. Kau, tidak normal._

Dan, mari kita sebut Si A dan kedua si B. Si A kembali menyela dan berteriak, _"TIDAK! AKU NORMAL!"_

Lalu si B,_ "KAU MENYUKAINYA! Mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi tidak untuk hatimu chanyeol."_

_"TIDAK!"_

_" Cih, kau menyukainya."_

_"TIDAK!"_

_"Kau menyukainya."_

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dadanya makin berdebar. Kemudian ia mengambil cepat ponselnya setelah mengetikkan beberapa nomor. "Halo? Sehun! Sehun!"

"Ada ap—"

"Apa aku normal?! Aku normal kan?!"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ng..yeah, kau berjalan dengan dua kaki—kau normal dan sehat."

"Bukan! Bukan! Maksudku—aku—normal kan?!"

"Ya—kau normal. Aku juga normal. Kita semua normal."

Lalu tut tut tut di dengar sehun. Percuma berbicara dengan sehun, pikir chanyeol. Dan selain itu, ia menutup sambungannya karena anak itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah—so damn cute—mengantuk.

"Hyungie~ baekhyun mengantuk.." baekhyun menguap seraya mengusap matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Oh ng.. okay, kita—tidur."

Chanyeol menuntun baekhyun dan tanpa sadar ia sendiri ikut berbaring di samping anak itu. menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada sementara chanyeol membuat lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala baekhyun. Ia suka bagaimana rambut halus itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ia suka apapun dari baekhyun.

Kemudian ia mengulum senyum. Perdebatan dalam dirinya sudah berakhir, kelabilan jiwanya sudah mereda dan konspirasi hatinya sudah membaik. Ketika ia menatap wajah damai baekhyun, semua beban dan kegelisahannya menguap.

"Nggh.." baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol, dan lelaki besar itu mendekapnya lembut.

"Ini yang dilakukan suami pada istrinya, 'kan baekhyun?" ucap chanyeol lirih. Chanyeol merasa baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"..saranghae nae baekhyunie."

Ia normal. Karena mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"..um, nado."

Ia normal.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik pelan, _" cih, kubilang juga apa =-= "_

* * *

"KAI!"

Kai terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati yejin melambai padanya. _Sial, disaat begini dia datang lagi_, batin kai. Kemudian anak itu tersenyum canggung pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Eum, kyungsoo hyung—"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia melirik kai dan yejin bergantian. "Oh—ya, kau—dan—dia, tentu. Temui pacarmu kai. " ia tersenyum garing. "Sampai jumpa lagi—kurasa."

"Tu—tunggu kyungsoo hyung! Argh—sial sial sial!" lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Apalagi sih maunya yejin! Mengganggu saja! gerutu kai.

"Hoi, kkamjong! Anak itu menyebalkan sekali! siapa namanya? Baekhon? Baek siapa? Baekh—ah, baekhyun!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Kau merusak semuanya!" caci kai sedangkan yejin mengerutkan alisnya tidak terima. "Tenanglah, maaf okay?" kai mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian menatap yejin malas. "Kau mau apa?"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun anak menyebalkan itu membuatku malu dihadapan sungmin ahjumma dan chanyeol! Ia menangis ketika aku memukulnya."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Jelas dia menangis Yejin-ah, kau memukulnya."

"Tapi—argh, aku tidak suka anak itu. kai bantu aku ya? buat chanyeol menjauh dari baekhyun, aku mohon .."

Kai membuat mimik wajah antara mau dan tidak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol dan yejin adalah sahabatnya, tapi baekhyun adalah anak yang manis dan baik.

"Aku—"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sumpah ini TBC nya sok misterius banget =_=

Yaudahlah, chap ini lumayan panjang kan? ._. maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, ga sesuai harapan TT

Oya, tetep rcl ya :')) aku berharap banget kalian mau ninggalin jejak karena itu artinya masih ada yang mau dan tertarik sama ff—absurd—ini :')

See you~


	7. Chapter 7-mimpi pertama chanyeol-

My Little Byunie

by BaekToYou

genre : idek

main cast : BaekYeol

A/N : yang minta ff ini di panjangin, bacanya pelan-pelan aja, kalo perlu satu huruf trus dieja kayak be u bu-de i- di jono/? ._. biar panjang gitu .-.

oiya, makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget yang udah nge-fav, rcl, nggosipin ff ini di socmed ._. /geer/ balasannya, aku bakal bilangin ke chanyeol biar cepet cepet ngeyadongin baekhyun /eh/ enggak ding, biar bahagia amin ._.

ok, enjoy '-'

* * *

"chanyeol hyung! *o* "

"B-baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya, ia tak mengira baekhyun akan datang lagi ke apartemennya. Anak itu berlari dengan cepat lalu memeluk leher chanyeol erat. Nafas baekhyun berkali-kali menerpa tengkuknya, chanyeol merinding. Perutnya serasa penuh oleh kupu-kupu.

"K-kenapa datang lagi? bukannya kamu—ng, pulang?" tanyanya setelah baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi, chanyeol hyung nggak suka baekhyun kesini? :'( baekhyun disuruh pulang?" anak itu menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menangis. chanyeol menggeleng, tapi tak punya kata untuk disampaikan. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi. "Ng—iya.."

Hell, bukan itu yang ingin chanyeol katakan.

"... T-T huks.." sial, rutuk chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis karena ulah bodohnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan jelas dan jujur dari hatinya kalau baekhyun ada di sekitarnya. Anak itu mengacaukan kerja otaknya.

"B-baekhyun.. maaf, bukan maksudku. Baekhyunie? Uljima.." chanyeol berusaha menyeka air mata itu namun terlalu banyak sehingga yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Wajah baekhyun memerah karena tangisan.

" T^T .."

Tangisnya makin deras dan yang mampu chanyeol lakukan adalah mengangkat dagu kecil itu lalu perlahan ia bisa merasakan bibir mungil hangat baekhyun menyentuh miliknya. Ia tak tahu kenapa melakukan ini, tapi itu berhasil membuat baekhyun berhenti menangis. cukup, hanya itu tujuannya.

Tapi chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti setelah itu. Ia dengan pelan melumat bibir atas baekhyun, mengecupnya lalu beralih ke bagian satunya. Bibir anak itu lembut dan—fantastis. Perutnya bergejolak. Kedua insan itu menutup matanya dengan wajah sama-sama merona.

"Nggh.. "

Chanyeol merengkuh kedua pundak kecil itu lalu membawanya ke atas pangkuannya masih dengan bibir yang bertautan. Ia masih bisa merasakan susu apa yang setiap hari baekhyun minum. Manis, manis dan manis. Semua yang ada pada baekhyun manis.

"Hyunggh.."

...

...

...

BRUK.

"Aw. Shit.."

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk lantai dengan cukup keras setelah dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elit dari kasurnya. Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan termenung sejenak.

Perlahan wajahnya merona. Jantungnya berdebar. Dan keinginan bertemu baekhyun semakin besar. tapi—tidak, jangan bertemu baekhyun dulu.

"Apa-apaan mimpi tadi? kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu! =_= " ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu mengusak-usak seprai kasurnya sendiri. "...ini.." ia menyentuh bibirnya dan ingatan akan mimpi itu hadir lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini yang disebut.."

_flashback._

_pelajaran bilogi saat itu terasa membosankan hingga satu kata yang keluar dari guru Jang membuat seisi kelas riuh. chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya lalu melihat sekeliling. kenapa semua ribut?_

_"Hun, kenapa? kenapa ribut?"_

_sehun yang sedang terkikik dengan kai balik mengangkat alisnya ke arah chanyeol._

_"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh! sok polos!" cibir sehun. chanyeol menjadi lebih bingung, ia benar-benar tak tahu. kenapa semua tertawa dan anak gadis di kelasnya memasang wajah 'Oh ayolah =_=' _

_"Aku benar benar tidak tahu!"_

_sehun berbalik. kai ikutan diam. chanyeol yang mereka lihat adalah chanyeol yang ingin psp nya dikembalikan setelah dipinjam oleh sehun 2 minggu-plus kaset yang rusak. wajah menuntut._

_"Kau benar-benar—tidak tahu? atau—oh tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau kau belum mengalaminya?"_

_Kalau chanyeol adalah anak kucing, ia akan menjadi anak kucing paling menggemaskan dengan kedua mata besar dan kepala yang dimiringkan._

_"Bagus! Ada anak SD ternyata di sini!" kai menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela lengannya. Sementara sehun menampar jidatnya sendiri._

_"Dengarkan baik baik karena aku hanya akan menjelaskannya padamu kali ini saja, okay?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mimpi basah itu—"_

_end of flashback._

"Tidak..mungkin.."

* * *

"BERCIUMAN?!"

Chanyeol ingin sekali menjejalkan sepatunya ke dalam mulut sehun untuk tidak berteriak di area kantin. Dan terima kasih sehun, kini semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Kubunuh kau Oh Sehun." Bisik chanyeol seraya tersenyum creepy pada seisi kantin lalu menekan kepala sehun agar duduk. Sehun sendiri menutup rapat mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat chanyeol.

"Tapi yeol, apa kau serius? Kau mimpi berciuman dengan siapa? Yejin?"

Chanyeol mendengus dengan alis dinaikkan satu. "Kenapa Yejin?"

"Oh ayolah—Cuma dia perempuan satu satunya yang dekat denganmu."

"Kau tidak tahu kehidupanku yang sebenarnya." Jawab chanyeol.

Sehun mendelik, "JADI KAU—" ia ingat sesuatu, chanyeol akan membunuhnya . "ups sorry—jadi kau lelaki seperti itu?!" ucapan sehun membuat chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menggeplak kepala sehun dengan buku menu. Sementara sehun mengaduh, chanyeol menyeruput jusnya.

"Lelaki seperti apa? =_= lelaki yang bermain perempuan di bar? _Wtf is that! _Kau anjing penjagaku, _man_!"

Selalu bersama chanyeol kemanapun ia pergi bukan berarti dianggap sebagai anjing penjaga kan?

Sehun gantian mendengus lalu mengambil paksa gelas jus milik chanyeol dan menenggaknya habis. Ia berdehem, "jadi—dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol menatapnya serius. Ia bimbang, konspirasi hatinya datang lagi. ia tak tahu harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sehun atau mengabaikannya. Tapi—ia tak bisa membuat sehun penasaran, sehun akan terus mengejarnya sampai ia dapat apa yang ia inginkan. Sehun memang seperti _anjing._

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Demi nama ibuku."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Ibunya sehun adalah orang yang sangat baik, tega sekali anaknya bertaruh dengan namanya. Tapi kemudian ia menyerah, ibunya sehun orang yang dapat dipercaya—begitu juga anaknya.

"Ng..dengan..B-baekhyun."

Sehun pikir telinganya perlu di periksa.

"Rasanya—aku..menyukai baekhyun."

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa sehun meledak. Ia pikir ini adalah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut seorang park chanyeol.

"HAHAHAH...ha..ha..ha...KAU GILAAAAA! KAU SINTING! KAU...BEDEBAAAAAH!"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, ia perlu palu dan beberapa paku payung untuk membuat sehun diam dan tidak berkoar-koar heboh di area kantin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada siapapun—atau semuanya—yang tengah memandangnya aneh.

"Mianhamnida.." ucapnya seraya menarik belakang kerah sehun dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari situ dengan sehun yang masih meneriakkan namanya diikuti beberapa sumpah serapah.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman, pasalnya kini sehun tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan waspada dan tatapan penuh selidik. Terkadang anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membenturkannya pada meja.

"Sst, ada apa dengan sehun? Kau menghapus foto-foto luhan di ponselnya?"

"Buat apa aku melakukannya, kai!" semprot chanyeol.

"terus? hei sehun—jangan gila, kau kenapa?"

Sementara kai mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan sehun, chanyeol mendapat sebuah sms di ponselnya. Nomor baru, ia mengernyit kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

**Chanyeol ya?**

**Ahjumma punya permintaan, karena hanya kamu yang kenal baik dan disukai oleh baekhyun. tolong jemput baekhyun di sekolahnya ya. gomawo ^^**

**Eunhyuk.**

Kai sweatdrop, kini dua orang di depannya saling membenturkan kepalanya pada meja.

* * *

Baekhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan bingung, ia menatap chanyeol yang tengah menyetir mobil di jok depan. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah dan kacau—bahkan baekhyun tak tahu kenapa lelaki itu melarangnya berjalan berdekatan.

_"Jauh jauh dariku!" _

_"Jangan gandeng aku!''_

_"Masuk dan duduk di jok belakang!"_

Ia terus-terusan menjambak rambutnya dan baekhyun pikir mungkin chanyeol sedang banyak masalah.

"Chanyeol hyung..ng—kenapaa?" chanyeol meliriknya dari kaca spion. Ia menggeleng lalu fokus pada jalanan. Baekhyun sedih. Ia tak suka chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Jadi dia memilih diam dan mengemut lolipopnya.

Bahkan ketika sampai, chanyeol hanya menuntunnya lalu pergi setelah baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. "salam untuk eomma-mu." Itu yang ia katakan. Baekhyun hanya mampu melihatnya dan mengangguk dalam diam. Suasana hatinya ikut memburuk karena ini. Ia ingin menangis.

"Eomma?"

"Hm?" anak itu berlari lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada pinggang eunhyuk, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasur baekhyun.

"Eomma, chanyeol hyung bukan seperti chanyeol hyung yang biasanya.." ucapnya lirih.

"..kenapa memang?" eunhyuk mengusap sayang rambut lembut baekhyun.

"..tadi—ng, chanyeol hyung diam teruus. Baekhyun—baekhyun disuruh menjauh.." adu baekhyun , kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "baekhyun bukan— TT^TT hiks..bukan anak nakal eomma..sungguh. hiks—baekhyun tidak ngompol lagi hiks—baekhyun—diam teruus tapi—tapi chanyeol hyung.."

"Ssst, uljima. Mungkin chanyeol sedang ada pikiran? Ini bukan salah baekhyunie.. sst, uljima.."

"Tapi—tapi.. baekhyunie rasanya ingin menangis teruus eomma TT^TT air mata baekhyunie tidak mau berhenti TT^TT.. "

Eunhyuk hanya mampu membawa kepala anaknya ke dalam dekapannya dan setelah beberapa menit yang penuh dengan air mata itu, baekhyun akhirnya tertidur. Matanya sembab dan sepanjang malam ia terus menggumam 'baekhyunie bukan anak nakal..'

* * *

Lain baekhyun, lain chanyeol. Sungmin menemukan bahwa anaknya itu makin sensitif. Ia tidak nafsu makan pada jamnya tapi akan menghabiskan persediaan ramyun tengah malam. Pulang pada waktunya, karena sebelumnya chanyeol akan pulang dengan tas penuh dengan kaset game terbaru.

"Chanyeol?" panggil sungmin di depan kamar anaknya.

"Hm? Masuk saja eomma." Dan dengan itu sungmin masuk lalu menaruh pantatnya di tepi kasur. Chanyeol sedang bermain starcraft di level 5—hal aneh bagi sungmin. chanyeol dan kyuhyun adalah penggila game-dan itu artinya level 6 dapat ditaklukan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Channie, kau kelihatan lelah. Ada masalah?" di jawab dengan gelengan oleh chanyeol. Kemudian sungmin melihat chara-nya mati ditembak pesawat tempur. game over. "_Shit!_"

Sungmin menghela nafas. _Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya._ Ia seperti melihat kyuhyun, tipikal orang tertutup yang akan memendam semuanya sendirian dan melampiaskannya pada hal yang mereka pikir bisa melupakan beban itu. "Channie.." ia bangkit lalu menepuk pundak chanyeol. "Jawaban semua masalah ada di dirimu sendiri, jadi ikuti kata hatimu."

Setelah sungmin pergi chanyeol membanting joysticknya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengar nasihat sungmin dan bermain game dengan tenang kalau dipikirannya hanya ada baekhyun—baekhyun dan baekhyun.

Setiap kali baekhyun ada di dekatnya, mimpi itu terngiang dan membuat dirinya merasa bersalah.

bibir itu..

_"Hyunggh.."_

bagaimana baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya..

_"Hyunggh.."_

lenguhan itu..

_"Hyunggh.."_

Demi apapun ia ingin masuk ke dalam game lalu mati ditembak pesawat tempur.

"Bunuuuuh akuuuu!"

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari chanyeol tidak bertemu baekhyun, bahkan ketika ia lewat sekolah baekhyun—munafik, chanyeol rela memutar jalan demi lewat sekolah itu—anak itu tidak terlihat.

Di sekolah juga tidak ada—karena gengsinya tinggi, chanyeol Cuma berani menjadi stalker eunhyuk yang berujung pada dirinya yang kena omelan karena membolos pelajaran.

kerap kali ia bertemu anak kecil di jalan, ketika chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya dan anak itu menoleh-anak itu malah menangis._ "Huwaaa eomma~~" _begitu. apa ada yang salah dengan senyum lebarnya? apa se-_creepy_ itukah? darisitu chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang mirip dengan baekhyun. baekhyun ya baekhyun.

Bodohnya ia, padahal bertemu baekhyun adalah hal mudah-datang saja ke rumahnya. tapi chanyeol menemukan itu sangat sulit-karena mimpi sialan itu.

"Kangen baekhyun?" celetuk sehun, kini ia sudah sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan akan sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Tidak!"

Munafik.

"_Man_, kita sudah bersama sejak kau belum setampan ini, aku tau kau berbohong." Sehun menekan kata 'tampan', ia merangkul pundak chanyeol akrab.

Mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju gamezone terdekat—setelah cara paksa memaksa yang cukup susah chanyeol mau ikut. Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau jika bukan sungmin yang memintanya.

Brrssh.

Hujan deras.

Tanpa aba aba mereka berdua berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba saja chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan sepi itu dan sehun ikut berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Hei—chanyeol!" sehun yang kesal mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berteduh di bawah atap sebuah rumah kosong.

chanyeol terdiam. hujan membasahi seragamnya.

_CTAR!_

_"Huwaaa_ TT^TT _chanyeol hyung..baekhyun takut petir! hiks.. TT^TT hyung.. ..takut.."_

_CTAR!_

_"CHANYEOL HYUUUNG TT^TT..."_

Baekhyun-nya takut petir.

Ctar!

Anak itu menutup kedua kupingnya erat dan bahunya bergetar. ia beringsut berjongkok di sudut bangunan.

_Itu baekhyun._

_._

_._

_TBC_

seminggu ini aku lagi uts, jadi maaf kalau tambah absurd, ga jelas, lama updatenya ;-;

makasih yang udah baca, rcl ya :))

salam hangat terdahsyat/?


End file.
